


One Night In Rollins

by kenjideath



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Public Relations, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt: a huge pr crisis happens when a sex tape of Dean and Seth leaks online during a ppv --I love if anyone could explore the contents of the video-- especially if it's freaky as fuck- and the overall response to the video, from other superstars and the authority</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night In Rollins

It hadn’t been one of their freakier days, thank God. Even though watching the video stutter across an iPhone made it pretty hard to feel thankful about anything.  
  
Seth had known it was a stupid thing to – if anyone knew it was stupid, it was him – but it was right before the European tour and they were on separate routes and it was going to be ages before they saw each other again, and anyway, it wasn’t like Dean even knew enough about technology to post it.  
  
Of course, Dean also didn't know enough about technology to password protect his phone. Or not forget it in a cab.  
  
The lighting was bad and the quality wasn’t much better; it hadn’t really been something they’d planned in advance. They’d just turned on the laptop’s camera and left it pointed at the bed, giving a profile view of Dean lying back against the headboard. On the tiny iPhone screen, you could barely see anything.  
  
Seth watching himself walk away from the camera and crawl onto the bed. Both of them were already naked, Dean had his eyes closed and reached for Seth without opening them, pulling him into a kiss. They made out for a while, soft, wet sounds the only audio – the angle made Seth’s nose look huge, god – until Dean pulled back and murmured, “Suck me?” against Seth’s mouth.  
  
Seth gave him a peck on the lips and moved down to lap at Dean’s cock. He wrapped a hand around the thick base and took it into his mouth, easy as anything – Dean leaned back and rested his eyes again, petting Seth absent-mindedly as Seth took him deep –  
  
“This is really a very boring sex tape,” Stephanie said. Seth cringed; he’d almost managed to forget that he was huddled around an iPhone with his bosses and his boyfriend, trying to plan some damage control.  
  
Hunter sighed. “It’s plenty exciting enough for the media,” he reminded her.  
  
“I know that,” Stephanie snapped, “but in the grand scheme of wrestler sex tapes –”  
  
Dean leaned over and mumbled, “One Night in Rollins,” into his ear. Seth bit down on a hysterical giggle and elbowed Dean in then side.  
  
On the screen, Dean tugged on Seth’s hair, gently. “Want me to fuck you?” he asked.  
  
“Mm, yeah,” Seth said, licking his lips, and Dean kissed him again before they switched positions, Seth lying on his stomach with Dean kneeling over him.  
  
Seth shoved a pillow under his hips for support while Dean grabbed the lube from his suitcase on the floor. Before he opened the lube, Dean pressed a kiss to Seth’s tailbone. “Unclench for me, beautiful,” he said, and Seth groaned and hid his face while the him on the screen kicked Dean, much too gently, in the side.  
  
When Seth forced himself to look again, Dean was three fingers deep inside of him. Seth was rocking back into the stretch, his head pillowed in his arms, his face completely hidden. Dean kept pressing those soft kisses to his back; a shiver working its way up Seth’s spine at the memory.  
  
“Now’s good,” Seth slurred out, and Dean pulled his fingers out obediently, patting Seth’s ass when he responded with a needy whimper. Seth can feel Stephanie and Hunter react when Dean lubes up his bare cock; he’s not sure if he’d rather have them think he and Dean are dumb sluts or know that they’re in a committed relationship. Either option seems awful.  
  
The deep groan Seth made as Dean penetrated him is easily the worst part of the whole thing, until it’s immediately topped by Dean gasping out, “Yeah, let it out, baby. You know I love this thick ass.”  
  
It takes an agonizingly long time for them to come, Dean had been rocking into him so slow and sweet while bombarding him with terrible dirty talk. Seth had gotten pretty used to it over the time they’d been together, but it seems newly awful when viewed from an outsider’s perspective.  
  
Seth put his head down on Hunter’s desk, and kept it there for a short eternity, listening to Dean pant stuff like, “Yeah, give it up for Daddy, you’re so wet for me,” which at least mostly drowned out his own awful, nasally, whimpers and moans.  
  
Their orgasms were, ironically, pretty anti-climatic. A few sharp thrusts and a reach-around and Seth was gasping into his pillow, then Dean pulled out and rutted against him, quickly coming onto the sheets. Dean flopped down next to Seth and Seth rolled into him, curling up into his arms. They cuddled, letting their heart rates return to normal, before Seth head butted Dean in the chest and said, “Turn the camera off.” Dean groaned, but rolled out of bed. He loomed in front of the camera for a minute before the video ended.  
  
Seth reluctantly raised his head. If he was going to get fired, he wanted to at least take it head on. Hunter put the phone down on the table, his mouth a grim line. “I think we can safely say that that feud is dead,” he said.  
  
Stephanie nodded. “No one’s going to believe they hate each other now,” she agreed. “What do you think? Should we pull some sort of triple cross storyline?”  
  
“Seems kind of contrived,” Hunter observed. Stephanie raised an eyebrow at him. “More contrived than usual,” he amended.  
  
Seth tried not to get his hopes up. “You mean we’re… not fired?” he asked.  
  
“What?” Stephanie said. “Of course not.”  
  
Seth felt dizzy. “But… but… #WWEGayPorn is trending worldwide!” he said.  
  
Stephanie was unfazed. “There’s no such thing as bad publicity,” she said. “Maybe now we can finally get GLAAD to talk to us again.”  
  
Dean leaned forward. “Okay, what if,” he said, his face scrunched up in the way that meant he was making this up as they talked, “what if, Seth was in love with me, right, but I was self-hating in denial and shit so I broke his heart, leading into the whole betrayal angle…”  
  
Hunter, bafflingly, was nodding. “That could work, it would certainly help turn Seth babyface. When would you guys have reconciled?”  
  
Seth sagged in his chair, feeling gob smacked. It couldn’t really be that easy, could it?  
  
Stephanie gave him a reassuring pat on the knee. “Remind me to show you some of Hunter and Shawn’s sex tapes sometime,” she said. “No offense, but you two could really stand to step up your game.”


End file.
